petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighters
Thanks for all your votes. i will continue updating fighters. Time to get working on it! this is a fighting game and you basicly.... fight. 1.0.3 is out! try it now! ---- Instruction The controls are easy! In fight mode you just do up/down you use a to Select. The rest, it tells you. Release dates to versions Fighters 1.0.0 August 16, 2015 Fighters 1.0.1 August 28, 2015 Fighters 1.0.2 September 13, 2015 Fighters 1.0.3 October 13, 2015 Fightters 3d tomorow No other versions will be released after this. (at least, not on ptc) Changelog Version 1.0.0 * Initial release. Version 1.0.1 * passcodes * passcode entering thing * new features on gamepack * you can save/load * A new look for background Version 1.0.2 * Super mario maker bug fix (When loading) * Mario 30th anniversiary passcode * Secret passcode * MAX HP levels up instead of HP * Deletes the other versions (Fighters Fightv1) * Gamepack New game: "Notes" * fixes bug fix (told by berneyvonbean (might not work)) Does not work... :( Will be fixed in 1.0.3 * Other passcodes Version 1.0.3 * 1 more passcode * Be able to lock it (passcode locks it) * Added loop for Fighting music * Settings * Added credits * Touch screen Feature (Not all of it D:) * fixes bug fix (told by berneyvonbean) NOTE:All stuff will be in Fighters 3D If they are crossed out Note: Not all of 1.0.3 is finished; It will be moved to Smilebasic. (Name will be: "Fighters 3D") Things that I have to add until 1.0.3: * Option to have Expert on CPUs. (Easy/Expert) (But.. only some of it!) * More moves (Shield) Will be in Fighters 3D * Load a background Will be in Fighters 3D * add loop for Boss Fighting Music Will be in Fighters 3D Future plans * None, as of fighters ptc. * Videos and Screenshots Fighters dsi.JPG|fighters dsi Fighters 3ds.JPG|fighters 3ds untitled4.JPG|'3ds with fighters' qr000.JPG|the first qr (sorry about the wrong qrs) qr001.JPG|the second qr qr002.JPG|the third qr qr003.JPG|the 4th qr qr004.JPG|the 5th qr qr005.JPG|the 6th qr qr006.JPG|the 7th qr qr008.JPG|the 9th qr qr010.JPG|the 10th qr credits qr1.JPG|Credits qr 1 credits qr2.JPG|credits qr 2 credits qr3.JPG|credits qr 3 Version 1.0.0 (not recommended) Version 1.0.1 (Not Reccomended) Grid (1.0.1 and Up) V 1.0.2 License please do not copy this game. Notes * I Will update when i'm ready. No more updates except Fighters 3D demo Credits * NintendoFanFever - Made the program * Berneyvonbean - made Super Mario Maker In game pack * Lumage - Helped me with the loop in bgm * Claire Anne Carr - Made the midi files for my bgm * Petrified lasagna - Made me the bgm for when you fight * No more people Can be on the credits. Fighters 2.0.0 (Aka Fighters 3D) Will be in smilebasic. Questions and answers Berneyvonbean asked: "Um... when I tryed this out I instantly died and it said "game over". Am I missing something?" NintendoFanFever's Answer: "Oh wait! I think I know the problem! I'll fix it. it WILL be in 1.0.3" More information about each passcode(s) Mario30ANNIV - You can get to this passcode as you enter. it will ask you "mario?" say "YES" and you will enter. otherwise, enter this passcode (this passcode does color and sais: MARIO 30TH YEAR!) Has released YANGJE95B6J8 - This will level you up to 10! Has released 6¥074tP@@uRA - This gives you a secret note. you will find out when you go in notes and you get to save file name and when you load it it will show up. Will release There are passcodes like "BEEP 1" You can do that all the way to "BEEP 11" Has released Otherwise, Use "BEEP MACH" Has released Planning to put a passcode that is "A%ffsdf6hvglockdown" and you would lock your screen (NOTE: Enter this passcode Again to unlock it(as in to open)) That is all the passcodes i have added so far! Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Action